Les Bleus à l'âme
by Lil's C
Summary: "Ils sont nés pour nettoyer. Ils ont brisés des vies comme nous on brise les cœurs, ils ont dans les yeux plus de désordre que tout le monde… Et nous, on est la deuxième chance. "


Me revoici avec un nouvel OS.  
Un petit mot sur la nouvelle génération. Je ne suis pas totalement sûre de moi pour cet OS, je vous laisse donc me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, s'il vous a plu, ce que vous a déplu. Un grand merci à ma chère Bêta Alizée, toujours rapide, toujours fidèle au poste, toujours a subir mes caprices d'auteur.  
Un petit mot pour Aelle-L qui m'a inspiré pour la totalité de cet OS, et tout particulièrement sur le passage consacré à Victoire...

* * *

**.**

**LES BLEUS A L'ÂME**

**.**

- Je te regarde, petite Rose, et je me dis qu'on pourrait écrire une chanson pour toi. Des accords un peu rudes, des sons qui s'emmêlent, qui s'entremêlent, on vire sur une douce mélodie, quelque chose d'un peu sirupeux pour finir sur des notes amères. Ce serait tout toi, cette litanie.

Elle lève le regard vers lui, un regard éteint, la prunelle vide.

- Tu me donnes envie de chialer avec tes airs mélancoliques. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je t'en prie, Albus, siffle-elle d'un air un peu impérieux l'éclat, dans son regard semblant ravivé. Ne te fais pas plus Serpentard que tu ne l'es déjà.

Un sourire, railleur, vient frôler les lèvres du garçon.

- Tu as toujours été trop, Rose. Trop intelligente, trop rêveuse, trop belle, trop impatiente, tu es la reine des excès… Tu transpires l'amertume et les actes manqués. Allons, dis-moi … C'est Scorpius qui te chagrine, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle pince les lèvres, détourne les yeux, mais elle ne peut l'empêcher, le léger éclat qui colore ses joues au nom évoqué, survolé.

- Il a mis du désordre dans ma tête, je suis à l'envers, en vrac et j'essaie vainement de recoller les morceaux.

- Rose. Rose. Rose… Souffle-t-il, et entre ses dents, ça chante. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ?

Elle baisse les yeux et ses boucles rousses viennent chatouiller son menton. Il s'approche d'elle un peu, si peu. Elle a l'air si fragile ainsi… Il pense qu'elle pourrait basculer d'un instant à l'autre dans le dédale de son esprit s'il ne fait rien pour la retenir. Parfois, quand il regarde les ombres qui dansent dans ses prunelles, il a peur de n'attraper que de la fumée s'il tend la main. Elle si inconstante, Rose… Elle est électrique, elle mange la vie, elle vous croque à pleines dents. Elle ne pleure pas, jamais, c'est triste, criant, presque étonnant. Elle n'aime pas qu'on l'ignore, elle fait du bruit, on la remarque, pas toujours en bien, très peu en mal. Elle aime être engloutie, mangée, dévorée par les sentiments, elle aime être hors contexte, hors du temps, hors d'atteinte. Elle dévore des livres, elle écrit des heures, se cogne aux mots et ignore les maux. Elle est vivante, entière, elle danse dans les flammes, joue avec le feu, elle aime appuyer sur l'accélérateur un peu.  
Elle est un peu folle, un peu grisante… Elle n'a pas peur de vivre, pas peur de grandir, ni de rêver, elle balance les mots comme des armes, elle vit avec passion et emmerde les cons. Elle est forte et trop fragile. Elle plie mais ne rompt pas, elle adore vivre avec éclat.  
Rose aurait aimé être une héroïne, droguée aux rêves d'enfants, elle a des idéaux et elle les jette à la figure de ceux qui ne pensent pas comme elle, de ceux qui pensent comme elle aussi. De temps à autre, on lui filerait des claques. Mais souvent, Rose est de ces personnes qui vous illuminent une pièce juste en laissant éclater un sourire sur leur peau pâle. Quand elle ferme les yeux, elle refait le monde, elle imagine, elle grandit. Elle vous peint des arcs-en-ciel sur des paysages noir et blanc parce qu'elle vit comme si elle allait mourir demain… Elle est utopiste, positive et même un peu naïve, confiante… Quand vous entrez dans sa vie, il n'y a pas de préjugé, pas de limite, ni de règle… Rose, c'est une page blanche qui attend qu'on en remplisse les lignes….

- Tu crois qu'il le fera ? Murmure-t-elle.

Elle a l'air d'une gamine écorchée vive, les iris tâchés et les lèvres brûlées.

- Mourir ?

- Bien sûr que non. Ça, il le fera, on part tous un jour… Je parlais de se marier.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu n'as pas répondu.

Il laisse échapper un soupir.

- Comment on appelle nos parents ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- C'est une vraie question, Rose. Comment on appelle nos parents ?

- La génération des oubliés.

- Parfaitement….. Je regarde souvent mon père, tu sais. Il a ce quelque chose au fond du regard… Je ne sais pas… Je crois qu'il ne sera jamais heureux. C'est injuste. Ils sont nés pour nettoyer. Ils ont débarqués à Poudlard, les joues rebondies et les yeux gavés de rêves d'enfants… Mais ils ne l'ont jamais été. Enfants, je veux dire… Ils sont nés pour nettoyer. Ils ont choisi leur vie comme on décide de s'habiller le matin : par obligation. Demain il fera beau : jupe plissée et débardeur en coton. Ils ont brisés des vies comme nous on brise les cœurs, ils ont dans les yeux plus de désordre que tout le monde… Et nous, on est la deuxième chance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je pense que tu n'es qu'une petite conne et Scorpius un sombre idiot.

Le regard qu'elle lui lance ferait pâlir n'importe quel mortel sensible. Mais pas Albus, pas parce qu'il est mortel, juste parce qu'il la connaît, encore plus qu'elle ne se connaît.

- Vous l'êtes depuis vos onze ans. Depuis que j'ai vu sa stupide gueule d'ange débarquer dans ta vie d'enfant trop naïve. Vous étiez là, à vous chercher, à vous détester avec passion, à vous faire mal comme vous vouliez vous faire du bien. Pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes juste deux éclopés des sentiments, incapables de mettre les pieds sur terre, incapables de vous ouvrir, incapables de prendre des risques.

- Je suis courageuse, tempête-t-elle, furibonde soudain.

- Tu l'es, assurément. Et forte. Mais dès qu'il s'agit de te mettre à nue, tu deviens cette enfant prête à tout pour t'enfuir. Tu ressembles tellement à ton père parfois. Et Scorpius ne vaut pas mieux que le sien, à te blesser pour se protéger. Il t'a balancé ce couperet sur la fille Zabini et toi, tu as foncé dedans à pied joints. Alors non. Il ne va pas se marier. Pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Mais il va falloir que l'un de vous deux grandisse et assume. Et par Merlin, sois la première à le faire, Rose.

- Tu as de la chance, Albus, d'être mon cousin, pour oser me parler de la sorte.

Il admet un petit rire narquois, follement Serpentard.

- Tu es comme un frère... Souffle-t-elle, les yeux battants.

- Allons, tu sais bien que je suis plus que ça.

Il se relève, rajuste son nœud papillon d'un geste expert et tend une main avenante dans sa direction. Elle sourit, d'un air un peu mélancolique, celui qui anime les chansons et inspire les poèmes.

- Tu devrais rajouter du carmin sur tes joues, tu es pâle à faire peur et on n'aime pas les fantômes aux mariages. Pas au nôtre en tout cas.

* * *

- Je suis belle, non ?

Un éclat de rire traverse sa gorge et Victoire se sent enivrée soudain.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle se tourne vers sa petite cousine qui la dévisage de ses yeux émeraude, l'air intrigué.

- Je ris, répond Victoire. N'est-ce pas censé être le plus beau jour de ma vie ?

- Il y a des larmes au coin de tes yeux. Ça ne ressemble pas à de la joie, lui répond Lily.

Alors Victoire quitte le miroir dans lequel elle se contemple depuis bientôt deux heures pour venir s'assoir sur le fauteuil en osier qui traîne près de la fenêtre. Sa robe blanche s'effrite contre ses chevilles et ses cheveux blonds renvoient la lumière du soleil avec indécence.

- Quand j'étais petite, ma mère utilisait du ruban lavande pour natter mes cheveux. Un jour, l'un d'eux s'est envolé et quand je suis rentrée, je me suis faite gronder comme jamais. J'avais les pieds flageolant et le cœur battant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ma mère est une héroïne.

- Comme mon père, répond fièrement Lily, les lèvres gonflées de rouge à lèvres trop rouge pour elle.

- C'est différent. Ma mère est une héroïne parce qu'elle s'est combattue elle-même. Elle était trop extraordinaire pour être réelle, elle avait tous les hommes qu'elle voulait, il lui suffisait de claquer des doigts et ils tombaient, victimes sans le savoir, souris dociles dans ses mains félines, habiles. Ma mère était une égoïste, une enfant sauvage, animale, distinguée, sublimée, adulée… Et puis ma mère a fait la guerre. Ma mère a rencontré mon père. Elle a porté un monde sur ses épaules, elle a gravi des montagnes. Elle a vaincu un dragon. Un dragon ! Elle est si forte que parfois, je ne me sens pas à la hauteur. Je déteste quand elle hausse la voix, je déteste quand la déception s'imprime sur ses traits parce que je n'estime pas arriver à sa grandeur…

- Ta mère est fière de toi.

- Oh et bien, je ne sais pas.

- Si. Je l'ai surprise une fois. Elle discutait avec Oncle Ron. Elle avait un sourire étrange, un sourire un peu bancal plaqué sur les lèvres. Elle était belle, comme toujours. Et Ron a dit que tu briserais autant de cœurs qu'elle, à l'époque. Je crois qu'il parlait pour lui parce qu'il y avait une gêne apparente dans ses propos. Ta mère a dit que non, impossible. « Parce que Victoire est belle aussi à l'intérieur, parce que Victoire n'est pas un bourreau des cœurs mais une Reine de cœur, parce qu'elle pourra refuser des avances, mais jamais en faisant mal, parce que Victoire se soucie des gens alors que je n'en avais rien à faire… »

- Vraiment ?

Victoire baisse les yeux et se retourne vers le miroir de pied. Là, alors, elle y trouve ce qu'elle cherchait depuis deux heures. Elle est belle, elle se sent belle dans les yeux fiers de sa maman.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas répondu, je suis belle, non ?

- Tu as quatorze ans, Lily, tu as tout le temps d'être belle.

* * *

- Qui a invité les Malfoy ?

- C'est moi. Et tâche d'être amical, papa, sinon …

Ron Weasley se tourne vers le petit garçon qui lui fait face. Son tout petit, la chair de sa chair. Il a les oreilles aussi rouges que le crépon qui orne la table de la réception. Ses mains malmènent l'ourlet de sa veste.

- Pourquoi diable, as-tu… ?

- C'est Teddy qui a dit oui. Je le lui ai demandé comme une faveur. Parce que Rose est malheureuse et qu'on devrait tous sourire au mariages. Je sais Papa que les fantômes te rendent visite souvent, quand tu crois qu'on ne regarde pas. Vous avez enterré tellement de gens. Ce ne serait pas bien d'en marier maintenant ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont faits. Tu ne sais pas qui ils sont… Dit-il un soupçon de colère non dissimulé dans son timbre de voix.

- Je sais que tu as mal, Papa, mais il va falloir t'habituer à les voir maintenant.

C'est doux comme sensation, cette petite main qui se niche au creux de la vôtre pour conférer un soutien, une béquille contre le monde amer qui vous entoure. Ronald Weasley, l'éternel second, le laissé en arrière, le lâche, le fuyard. Le fier, l'honoré père. Les yeux bleu marine, les cheveux d'un roux éclatant, il regarde son petit garçon qui lui, regarde sa grande sœur, un éclat de fierté trônant dans son regard. Il est heureux le gamin, heureux d'aider sa sœur. Et Ron qui n'a rien compris, qui n'avait rien vu. Ron qui contemple ses deux enfants comme on regarde un trophée, avec l'ivresse de l'autosatisfaction. Il a fleuri les tombes, il y a gravé les noms sur le marbre noir… La génération des oubliés qu'on les appelle, c'est comme le titre d'un mauvais roman, ça laisse un goût âpre à la fin, désagréable, de ceux qui restent inlassablement et dont on voudrait se départir avec hâte. Mais ils n'ont rien d'oublié. Ils n'ont pas oublié d'être responsables, ils n'ont pas oublié d'être parents, de veiller des nuits entières, de s'inquiéter, de panser les plaies, ils n'ont pas oublié d'être ivres de bonheur, charitables de baisers, d'être gourmands d'amour. Ils n'ont pas oublié d'être des conteurs, des médecins, des joueurs, des comédiens. Ils n'ont jamais oublié d'aimer. Ils n'ont rien raté mais tout gagné. La guerre oui, mais la vie surtout.

- Où tu vas, Papa ?

- Je vais proposer une danse à Astoria.

Et il le voit, le prémice du sourire d'Hugo qui fleurit son cœur.

- Si ça peut clouer le bec à son crétin de mari…

* * *

C'est comme la poudreuse blanche. L'hiver. L'hiver. Sa mamie Andromeda, à l'hiver de sa vie. Il y a des éclats de larmes aux coins de ses yeux, sa peau fripée témoigne de ses longues angoisses à laisser des sillons aux creux de ses joues… Andromeda est au bout de la route, elle se tient là, voutée sur le poids de ses années, mais le regard brillant comme toujours. Jamais il ne l'a vue aussi vivante. Teddy est si fier de sa volonté à l'élever. Une grand-mère, une mère et une amie. Elle a passé des années à se briser les reins pour lui, il entend encore les paroles qu'elle lui chantait dans son lit, quand elle comptait l'histoire de ses parents….

_« Cher Enfant,_

_Il n'y a pas de raison qui explique pourquoi l'homme aime se battre et détruire au nom de principes dont il ne sait même pas se convaincre lui-même. Pas de raison qui explique comment un homme peut enrôler une nation entière à suivre des idéaux qui prônent la folie. Ne recule pas, petit garçon, et ne cesse jamais de te battre pour ce que tu crois juste. Ne pense pas que la Liberté est une notion utopiste… Tu ne sauras jamais vivre dans un monde où on écrase les plus faibles. Alors parfois, il vaut mieux mourir pour des causes perdues. Promets-moi de ne pas trembler devant des hommes qui se sentent supérieurs au nom d'un rien et de ne jamais t'agenouiller devant ceux qui grondent l'aliénation_ »

Il se revoit durant ces longues soirées à étudier les runes antiques avec elle, le feu de la cheminée faisant dorer ses cheveux blancs. Elle plissait les yeux, s'appliquant à lui donner une bonne éducation. Quand il est parti, laissant son cœur le penser avec tristesse, elle n'a rien dit. Il est revenu, Victoire au bras, victorieux. Elle était fière. Elle était vieillie. Abimée. Il pourrait la chanter… sa mamie. Ses airs tendres, ses gourmandises pour lui, si gourmand. Il croise son regard. Et lui sourit. _ Je t'aime Mamie. T'es toute ma vie._ _Je passerais le restant de mes jours à te protéger de la vie, la vie qui t'affaiblit, qui te détruit, qui te vieillit._

Puis il se tourne vers l'assemblée. Il n'aurait jamais cru que tant de monde serait présent à son mariage. Les bougies flottent devant ses yeux, c'est magique, purement, féeriquement. Une fontaine fait jaillir le liquide ambré du champagne et Teddy se sent entier. Il regarde Victoire qui avance.

- Félicitations vieux, elle est superbe, glisse James à son oreille.

James le beau, le joli cœur qui l'envie. C'est un drôle de sentiment qui l'étreint. Il s'envie presque lui-même, de la voir là, divine dans sa robe blanche. Sa famille. Celle qu'il veut construire avec elle… Elle a quelque chose de mystique, elle a l'air d'une image, d'un mirage. Sa victoire sur la vie, sa victoire sur les avis.

Harry hoche la tête face à lui, un sourire fier trônant sur sa peau pâle. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire comme ça avant. Ou juste une fois, à Hermione, un soir d'été allongés dans le jardin du Terrier... Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi… Mais il avait toujours rêvé de revoir un tel sourire chez Harry. Harry le sauveur, Harry l'ombre de lui-même, Harry l'émietté, emporte-piécé… Hermione presse sa main dans la sienne alors que Ron noue ses doigts à ceux de sa femme. Ginny porte un mouchoir contre ses tempes, Rose a l'inattention d'une gamine, son regard constamment porté derrière elle, inondée par son écho, Hugo est là, fier, aux côtés de Lily qui n'arrête pas de pleurer. Il y a Albus, dont les doigts gelés tambourine le bois mate des sièges devant lui, et à ses côtés, il y a James, le frère qu'il n'a jamais eu, le bras droit, un peu gauche. Il ferme les yeux. Ils sont tous un peu brisés. Mais les bleus, c'est comme le reste, ça finit par s'effacer.

- Faut toujours de la pluie pour fabriquer des arcs en ciel, aurait dit son père.


End file.
